Irresistible
by Keep Dreaming Darling
Summary: Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que no me importo lastimarlo para conseguir lo que queria. SMUT SLASH


**Hola a todos, he vuelto nuevamente. Creo que estado volviendo y yéndome mucho últimamente. xD**

**Bueno, anyways, una pequeña introducción para que no se sientan perdidos en la lectura. **

**Este es el primero de una serie de 3 capítulos que voy a subir. **

**La gracia que tiene esta historia es que ustedes no sabrán quienes son los protagonistas hasta el final de esta. **

**En el segundo capítulo, planeo revelarles a uno de los cuatro protagonistas y al final les revelare los otros tres. **

**Espero les guste y no me odien tanto por hacerlos pasar por esta angustia. Están libres de hacer sus apuestas y/o imaginarse de antemano quienes podrán ser. **

**ENJOY 3**

* * *

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá observando a la feliz pareja intercambiar saliva. No podía dejar de cuestionarme sobre porque él no se fijo en mi primero, es decir, que tiene mi amigo que no tenga yo. Esa pregunta no dejaba de fastidiarme, di un resoplido llamando la atención de los dos, los cuales me observaron avergonzados.

- Lo siento – Exclama mi amigo arreglando su postura – Nos dejamos llevar.

Vi como mi amor platónico se limpiaba el rastro de saliva que había quedado sobre su boca y me imaginaba a mi mismo cerniéndome sobre él para limpiarlo con mi lengua.

"_Basta, contrólate" _Me grite a mi mismo internamente.

- No importa sigan con lo suyo – Respondí poniéndome de pie – De todas formas estoy cansado y ya me voy a la cama.

Camine decidió hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Me recosté sobre la cama y coloque mis dedos sobre mi cabeza. Estaba comenzando a sentirme asustado de mis pensamientos y con miedo de cometer una locura.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando pero de pronto sentí que la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, el protagonista de todas mis fantasías últimamente, mirándome preocupado desde el umbral.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto vacilante mientras entraba en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"_Gran error" _Pensé.

- ¿Y tú novio? – Respondí con otra pregunta.

- Salió, lo llamo Gustavo – Susurro algo tímido.

"_Otro gran error" _Volví a pensar.

- Así que estamos solos – Concluí por mi mismo en voz alta.

- Si, eso creo… - Afirma algo confundido por mi comentario – Pero eso que importa, solo vine a ver si estabas bien, hace un momento lucias muy enojado.

No podía dejar de sentirme asqueado de mi mismo, aquí estaba él preocupándose por mí y yo estaba a punto de hacer algo horrible.

Me puse de pie y me acerque lentamente a él, como cuando un cazador se acerca sutilmente a su presa. Vi como me miraba entre asustado y confundido.

- ¿Qué haces? – Susurro, cuando estaba invadiendo su espacio personal con mi cuerpo.

- Te deseo – Dije sin pensar – Te deseo tanto que me vuelve loco no poder tocarte, necesito tocarte y siento que si no lo hago voy a enloquecer.

- Ya enloqueciste – Grita asustado quitando mis manos de su cintura - ¿No te das cuenta?

- Perdóname por lo que voy hacer – Susurre llevando mi boca a su cuello.

- Suéltame, aléjate de mi – Se revolvía desesperado entre mis brazos.

-No puedo, no ahora – Respondí apretándolo contra mi cuerpo – Ya es muy tarde.

- Tengo novio y es tu amigo – Intento hacerme entrar en razón nuevamente – No puedes hacerle esto.

- No me importa, te necesito y te voy hacer mío – Sentencie seriamente.

Lo tome y lo lleve directamente a mi cama depositándolo tiernamente, sentí como forcejeaba contra mi agarre tratando de escapar, así que, me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, aprisione sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y calle su boca con un brusco beso. Podía sentir como se debatía entre mis labios, dándome uno que otro mordisco para que me alejara.

- Déjame ir, por favor – Suplico cuando libere su boca.

Mis pantalones se estaban poniendo cada vez más apretados y supe que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

- Necesito estar dentro de ti – Susurre contra su oído provocándole un gemido involuntario cuando intencionalmente cepille mi dura entrepierna contra su muslo.

Comencé a desnudarlo rápidamente besando cada parte que iba descubriendo de su hermoso cuerpo, cuando mi boca llego finalmente a sus pantalones deslice mi lengua por encima de la tela de su entrepierna para luego quitárselos desesperadamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo tenía desnudo debajo de mí, podía ver sus ojos llorosos y su expresión asustada por lo que iba a pasar ahora.

- Me tienes tan duro – Exclame, tomando su mano y llevándola directamente al gran bulto vestido entre mis piernas.

Rápidamente me quite el pantalón, la camisa y los calzoncillos. Cuando él me vio desnudo, pude vislumbrar en su mirada el miedo, el asombro y otra cosa que no pude descifrar.

Acerque mi dura longitud a su entrada y sin prepararlo ni nada, entre en él de un golpe. Podía sentir su estrecho agujero apretar cada centímetro de mi miembro y ahí, caí en la cuenta de que él era virgen aun.

En vez de horrorizarme la idea de que le estaba robando su primera vez, lo único que me provoco esta información fue placer; placer porque ahora sabía que yo era el primer hombre en su vida y eso nunca nadie lo podría cambiar.

Escuchaba como de sus labios se escapan pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor, podía sentir como sus dedos arañaban mi espalda para contenerse de gritar y también, vi como arrugaba sus ojos para evitar mirarme.

Un familiar hormigueo me aviso que estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo por lo cual empecé a embestirlo aún más rápido. Agarre su miembro para ayudarlo a venir también.

Busque su mirada desesperadamente para poder observarlo cuando pasara, tenía que saber cómo luciría en ese momento.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me di cuenta de que tenía todo la cara sonrojada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios hinchados. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Acelere el movimiento de mis caderas y luego de tres golpes más, vine duro y rápido dentro de él. Con mi mano seguí masturbándolo y así, después de unos segundos vino él también, manchando de paso su estómago y el mío.

Me desplome junto a él y lo abrace por la espalda. Ambos tratábamos de controlar nuestras respiraciones por lo cual ninguno de los dos hablo.

Al pasar unos minutos, sentí un pequeño gemido provenir de la figura a mi lado y fue en ese momento, cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.


End file.
